oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
ℋℳℳ New Teleport Map I've been working on a new teleport map today (because the current is very old and i don't think the user who created the map is still active) and want to know your opinion. Its not 100% finished yet, there are still some missing teleports (I don't have access to the necro book :(( ). Whatever here it is: http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img924/9248/149DRy.png I will try to get the "new" book tomorrow to finish it, together with some other teleports (like diaries etc). 23:59, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Searching suggestion Hello, I've found that if you type an items name for example Staff of the dead in the search, when you type out the full name it only shows exchange: staff of the dead instead of the item itself as well. So then you back space one letter and it shows the exchange page and the item page itself. Any way to fix this? 01:35, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Call Mom Image mistake Heyo, I edited the Bench with Lathe image yesterday since the image currently used is a bench with vice. The history page says that you reverted the picture back to the bench with vice version. This image is the correct bench with lathe image, which has the two knob things. Sorry for the confusion, Trollner (talk) 00:29, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Image Whitelist mhh do you mind adding "^http://imageshack\.(us|com)" to the whitelist 13:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC) This is me yelling AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA http://img.ctrlv.in/img/16/05/24/5743bff2805e8.png -- 02:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) hmmmmm https://youtu.be/kFM6RSCzPgI?t=4m38s You are in a video :D 20:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Chronicle also Can we make a template like but for Chronicle? We wouldn't use it in many places, obviously, but it would still be helpful. -- 02:14, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Some more questions I've noticed that there are templates for of the newer content such as Zeah and Cerberus. If I started making some templates for other cities, bosses and quests would that be acceptable? In the same vain there are currently some templates of which the Header leads to disambiguation page. Should that page be remade properly or simply add the template to the disambiguation page? A while ago you removed the column in stock templates which indicates the price for which the store will buy those items. Found http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:StoreTableHead. Is that a final change and therefore we no longer need to collect that info? Cheers Xpender (talk) 15:24, June 22, 2016 (UTC) For example the kebbit template http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Kebbit has all the different kinds of kebbits listed, but the title "Kebbits" leads to this page http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Kebbit_(disambiguation). Should I just add the template the this page? Xpender (talk) 15:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Flagged I tried to add a Rug Merchant page but it was flagged as innaproprate. Could you please add it, unless I missed something? Xpender (talk) 15:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Much obliged Xpender (talk) 16:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Scrapped Updates Page Hey, I'm starting to build a "Scrapped updates" page in my sandbox, a page that will basically show update ideas and polls that didn't pass/things that got scrapped from development. Currently I'm just going through poll history and copy/pasting them down with links and such to help me gather information and whatnot, but I wanted your feedback on a couple things: * How do you think I should format it? and * Is it a good idea to ask r/2007scape for help with this? Of course it would just be like "Hey guys, help the wiki, tell me about updates that were scrapped, especially ones that weren't on any polls or anything" Just wanted your feedback. -- 14:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Anagram removal Why are you removing the anagram part with the Q-section?? I am adding a part from a med clue that I just received, and adding this answer. STOP REMOVING IT !!! I was using the pastebin that rsb_matt made, didn't realise the low alchemy values were wrong :P Link to it - http://pastebin.com/huRgetnF Cameronza (talk) 11:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Watercooler I have made a very very very very interesting topic on the wiki forum. What do you think? 22:45, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Pls introduce spine-con http://i.imgur.com/JCcDKtq.png because you have quite the following (H) -- 22:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Strange device location Hi, im doing a strange device clue and it led me to the Rellekka Hunter Area, I noticed it wasnt on the map on the Strange Device page so I wanted to share this with someone. The spot can be found by walking directly north after entering the area, and is on the west side of the first large 'Ice Chunks' (not to be confused with the smaller 'ice chunks' that look like pebbles on the ground) you come across. For Minimap Reference it seems to be four tiles North and East of the Hunter Symbol. Hope this helps. http://imgur.com/DhMA7jA 22:56, July 19, 2016 (UTC)njjnfhfnj Cookie Here's your cookie 03:45, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed =D Just dug up the yew tree while boosted to 61. Got 1 yew root and no message indicting any progress =P. Safe to say the req for the varrock task is 68 farm. I'l grow another tonight and check it tomorrow. Pretty sure it won't complete. 04:11, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ooops. Can you restore? http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Newpage-NPC I dun goof. 04:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS PHOTOGRAPH http://pastebin.com/czJPj9bb Just left this on User_talk:RS_Orchestra's page - sound good to you? -- 17:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) When you have the time Please change User:ShoyBot categorize him as a bot. Thanks 23:10, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Just an update Letting you know that I just applied for the Calculator custom namespace. 01:40, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's been added in =) 20:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Whoops I didn't realise that the icon bit of the construction template is actually used in hundreds of pages. Apologies. BombooPro (talk) 14:32, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Letting you know I'll be temporarily inactive for a while because of school. No time to actively moderate/edit at the moment. Sorry about that =( 23:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Imagemap What's wrong with using image map? It's very user-friendly and helpful especially in quest guides where people can click and interact with the map. 03:59, October 29, 2016 (UTC) i still exist I just wanted to let you know the reason I haven't been editing lately is because of real life issues. plsdontdeopmethx -- 18:28, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have a few questions for you. If you see me online please PM me if not, message my profile on here and I'll respond when I can :) 17:47, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shaman range spot.png If you could turn off third-party overlays, I'd appreciate it. -- 03:21, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Certainly. I'll keep that in mind next time. :: 09:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) High-traffic page I might have somehow managed to fail to realise that it's actually the second most popular page on the wiki, sorry about that. I'll check the popular pages next time before I revamp an article like that. I also posted a message on Brok's talk page about the quest requirements page that I made. BombooPro (talk) 01:52, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Balloon Transport System routes now in templates The routes for the Balloon Transport System can now be found here *Template:Balloon transport system crafting guild *Template:Balloon transport system castle wars *Template:Balloon transport system grand tree *Template:Balloon transport system varrock to avoid further vandalism (change the pattern to let the balloon crash). I think it was a necessary thing to do and if somebody changes the templates, we may have to protect them. 20:28, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Exchange script is broken? Exchange:Adamant_crossbow Apparently, someone wants to update the limit to 70, but cannot since it won't allow. It mentions "Thank you for your edit; however it has been prevented due to our current standards in adding GE prices. If you are editing a module page, please allow the bot to do it, or use the script when available. If you are editing an article, please leave the |exchange = gemw parameter as is" But there is no script option. What do? --Jlun2 (talk) 18:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I can't tell you if something is broken or not but i changed the Buy Limit to 70 quick. Maybe its a permission thing.. 19:46, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hiya mate just wondering if you wanted to make a page about the superior basilisk? I got 1700 slayer exp for it little project of mine Hey, could you review Optimal quest guide for me, and give some feedback? I'm thinking of posting it on the redditsz to ask for more feedback, but I thought I'd rather pass it by you first for any problems you could find. 22:42, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :PS: I based it roughly on this thingy 22:47, December 25, 2016 (UTC) AWB script So how I did the AWB script thing in a few steps: *Generate a list of pages to edit by using the Generate button in the first tab of the script *Get a list of the requirements in my head **Remove any lines from the page that are not categories **Add a category to the page **Do not add the category if it is already on the page *To do that, in the same order **Create a regular expression that matches any line without [ on it: /^[^\[]$\n?/gm; This is added to the script by entering in a replace field, selecting to use regex and in the flags enter gm To understand what this does, click here: ***match the start of the string (^) ***match any character that is not \ie. an opening [ with an escape-backslash in front ***match the end of the string $ ***match a newline character \n, or not if it isn't there ? ***Use flag m to let ^ and $ apply to the start/end of a single line instead of a whole string **Replace the regular expression $ (without any flags) with [[Category:Foo], which is essentially a "prepend" operation **In the Skip tab, enter Foo in the "skip when contains" box and select that it is a regular expression with flag ignorecase, which causes the editor to skip any page that already has the name of the category on it (which almost always means the category is already on it anyway. then just run the thing and hit the Save button. If you notice something going wrong, go back to the page and fix it (such as the regular expression not being good enough to remove all of the page, like this one, after which I added the ? to the regular expression. So basically, working with AWB is mostly understanding regular expressions. That might be a bit of a challenge, but if you first learn the basics, and then start applying those to AWB, you'll learn the more advanced things later on. Also, (almost) any advanced regular expression can be expressed by the sum of several simple ones, so just get creative with em ;) Just like making images, it might seem a bit scary at first, but if you give it a swing, you'll find that it was totally worth learning and that it's very useful for editing a wiki. 00:07, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Sysop access? Hey Spineweilder, would you mind giving me sysop rights here? I've been more active here recently, and will continue to be here on and off, and those permissions could help now that I'm not longer on the VSTF. I can do a formal RfA thing if you want too. Thanks, Ajraddatz (talk) 03:42, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Ajraddatz (talk) 04:31, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Allow user account creation Hey, I saw that you blocked User:Wikiasucks696969 for unacceptable username which I understand. I do believe he deserves a second chance as he was doing decent productive edits (with proper source formatting). Think he probably should be allowed to recreate a new account with an acceptable username. What do you think? 02:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Collapsible Navboxes WOOT! TyA got navboxes to collapse. The autocollapse function doesn't work as of yet but we can collapse some of the larger templates now. 00:53, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Zanaris Misspellings Nice catch on the names of Jukat and the rest on the Zanaris page - those were misspelled even before I edited it. Calzaroque (talk) 23:55, January 16, 2017 (UTC) jagex stoled ur imaeg http://cdn.runescape.com/assets/img/external/oldschool/2017/polls/2017-01-19/iron-blue-tint.png, the poll image, is the exact same as File:Iron trimmed set (lg) equipped.png lel 13:15, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hmmmm My oldest uploaded file is still the current one after nearly 3½ years, don't touch that! Also; happy new year, even though it's already the 20th! BombooPro (talk) 04:43, January 20, 2017 (UTC)